The Not So Simple Secret
by xx0verpr0tectedxx
Summary: Alex & Nate. Best Friends for life. What happens when they get feelings for each other! Smitchie. Silly. Nalex. Kabriella. Troypay. Jiley. ETC.
1. Meet The Characters

**Couples featured in this series:**

**Nalex/Nelena**

**Smitchie/Jemi**

**Silly/Jemily**

**Jiley/Ciley**

**Mason/Kashley**

**Kason/Kaylor**

**Mroy/Zashley**

**Troyella/Zanessa**

**Jalex/Delena**

**Jilly/Demily**

**Characters:**

**Selena Gomez as Alex x**

**Demi Lovato as Mitchie x**

**Miley Cyrus as Miley **

**Emily Osment as Lilly x**

**Nick Jonas as Nate x**

**Joe Jonas as Shane x**

**Kevin Jonas as Jason x**

**Taylor Swift as Kelsey x**

**Ashley Tisdale as Maddie x**

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella x**

**Zac Efron as Troy x**

**David Henrie as Justin x**

**Cody Linley as Jake x**

**A/N: NO1 IS RELATED IN THIS SERIES...**


	2. Sealed With A Kiss

**Chapter 1: Sealed with a kiss**

Alex jumped out of the bright red car and ran into her best friend's bear hug. "Mitchie!" She screamed as loud as she possibly could.

"Someone's happy to be here..." Nate said. He was leaning against a palm tree which was shorter than him. Hands in his pockets, he waited for his crush and best friend to run into him keeping him warm in an everlasting hug.

She did just that and he felt her warm body against his and Mitchie made a face at him as if to say "Nate's got a girlfriend!"

"I've missed you guys so much! Now that my dad's in jail, I can be with you guys every day!!" Alex was excited to see both her best friends. She watched Nate out of the corner of her eye. He was checking her out. Alex loved when he did that.

She spun around to face him. His hands tucked away in the pockets of him worn-out jeans, and the sharp leather jacket she had given him for his birthday, was never taken off. His chocolate brown eyes were still fixed on her slender body.

"So, Alex..." He started.

Alex blinked at him softly "Yes, Nate?" She asked him.

"Wanna go swimming??" He avoided the question which was meant to be "Do you wanna go out with me..." Maybe he would tell her at the ocean.

"Sure!" They grabbed hands and raced to the shore. All the while Alex was completely unaware of Nate's fixed stare on her.

They soon got to the beach and Nate took off his shirt. Alex watched him wondering what he was going to take off next...and she wanted to wait for him to get undressed, so that he could watch her...

He put his hands at his side and threw his grey shirt on the sand. He placed the Black jacket carefully on the ground.

"Wow, he really cares about it!!" Alex thought as she took off her shirt, slowly. She had a very revealing pink bikinni on, just for this occassion...JUST IN CASE this were to happen...

"Wow..." Nate thought..."She beautiful...she was teasing me, taking of her shirt soo slowly...and now...taking off her skirt..."

She slipped down her skirt and threw it aside, and model-walked over to him, smiling and meeting his chocolate-brown eyes. She hugged him and he felt her body once again, this time, she was shivering.

Nate jumped back. "Are you cold?!" He asked.

She lowered her voice, trying to get him to do something for her..."YES! Nate, I'm freezing!" She said cuddling her body. He pulled her close to him. He wanted to see her, wet.

"The water's warm, Alex." He stated. She squealed as he picked her up, and carried her to the water's edge. "NO!! NO!!" She was screaming. He smiled at her.

Up to his knees in warm, blue ocean water, he put her down, and he watched her. She splashed him until he was drenched in his jeans.

"You've asked for it!!" He flirted. He ran to her side as she was laughing, and he grabbed her waist. "I'm sorry Nate!" She said between laughs. Tickling her, he thought "Say I love you..." But he was dissapointed. He stopped the torture and she fell to her knees trying to catch her breath. "I'm...sorry...Nate..." She said again now catching her breath a little more.

She jumped on his back and he ran into the ocean with her. He felt her body close to his, and that was all that mattered in life right then and there. He was with the girl he was in love with.

He spun her around and said "Alex...you might not feel the same way as I do..but I...love you..."

He blushed a tomato red, as she uttered the words "I love you too, Nate."

And she sealed it with a passionate kiss.


	3. Three Months

**Chapter 2: Three Months**

The couple went back to what they thought was Mitchie's house to tell everyone the news. Alex knocked on the door with butterflies in her stomach, she knew something was wrong.

When Miley opened the door, and glared at Alex, she got a tight knot in her stomach.

"What do you want Alex?!" Miley snapped. "Hi Nate." She said twirling her brown hair.

Nate grabbed Alex's waist and kissed her passionately. He whispered something in her ear and Alex's eyes widened and she blushed.

"Nate, If you're trying to make me jelous, it's not gonna work." Miley batted her eyes. Nick glared at her "Stay away from my girlfriend Miley..." He growled.

He took Alex by the hand and led her across the street to his house. Alex knocked on the brown door again, and Mitchie answered. "Hey guys." She muttered with no enthusiasiam. "Miley took my house, and..."

"What else is wro-" She started, but as Mitchie opened the door wider, she saw it for herself.

Shane was kissing Lilly, it looked more like, Shane hadn't eaten for days and was trying to eat Lilly, or something.

Nate watched the two kiss, which reminded him of Alex & his kiss. He stood still, and randomly grabbed Alex's hand tighter and fled up to his room with Alex following close behind. He shut and locked the door behind them as Shane and Lilly stopped kissing and looked in the direction the door slam had come from.

It was ten o'clock.

"What's with you Nate?!" She was confused, but laughed at his behavior. "Well, Mitchie's house is gone, and...that means..you'll be staying with us...for a while.." Nate told her nervously.

"That's fine.." Alex said. But she thought different. "YES! YES! There's only one king-sized bed in here!! YES!"

"So..where will I sleep?" Alex asked curiously.

"With...me?" Nate asked.

"I don't want to do anything though, if that's what you're asking."

"No, no, of course not. I wouldn't do that to you." Nate said stuttering.

"Good." Alex sighed with relif, and walked out of the room to get Mitchie.

Alex and Mitchie screamed with excitement as Mitchie kept her silver cell-phone pressed to her ear on speaker-phone.

"We made it?! We won?!" They chourused.

"Yes, you and ten of your closest friends won a trip to Hawaii, the limo will pick you up tomorrow at five. You will stay there for three months, in a hotel!" Said the voice on the other line.

"Thank you! goodbye!!" Mitchie hung up. Alex called Nate, Shane & Jason, who could go. Mitchie called Kelsey, Maddie and Gabriella. Shane called Lilly, and Nate called Justin, Jake and Troy. The next day at five o'clock, the whole gang was there, in the limo.

Alex was snuggled silently next to Nate, who was stroking her hair, and wishing they were alone.

Shane was kissing Lilly, and Mitchie and Justin watched the two in disgust on the other side of the limo.

"This sucks." Mitchie whispered angrily.

"Tell me about it" Justin said watching both Alex and Emily. He was torn between the two gorgeous girls, but every day, he was falling for the other every time.

They soon arrived at a hotel. And the group went to the front desk.

Mitchie and Alex leaned on the green marble counter.

"Hi, we won the contest." Mitchie said to the secretary.

"Yes" she nodded and came out from behind the counter. She gave Alex and Nate room 101, Shane and Mitchie room 102, Justin and Lilly room 103, Troy and Maddie room 104, Jason and Gabriella room 105, & Kelsey and Jake room 106.

Alex and Nate smiled at each other and walked hand in hand to the room they were sharing.

Nate set down their luggage, and Alex ran to him and jumped on him. Nate kissed her, as the time ticked by.

Shane sat on the bed waiting for Mitchie to come out of the shower, she had been in there for ten minutes, and it was his turn to take a shower.

Suddenly, a dripping wet Mitchie stepped out of the bathroom and Shane's eyes were instantly glued on her.

"I forgot my clothes..." Mitchie blushed, almost happy Shane was watching her every move.

He prayed and waitied for the towel to fall off, and just when he thought it wasn't going to happen, Mitchie accidentally or purposely dropped the towel, giving him a full view of her body.

"I...umm..." Mitchie picked up the towel and rushed to the bathroom.

Shane sat there silently watching Mitchie. Soon a smile came to his face, as he realized, he didn't like Lilly anymore.


	4. It Ended With A Liplock

**Chapter 3: It ended with a liplock**

Justin stared at Lilly as she unpacked. Several times she had glanced back because she felt his eyes on her.

Finally she turned around swiftly. "What?!" She screamed at him.

Just then, Justin looked away. "I'm sorry." He said as his face turned a pink color.

Lilly scoffed, and walked out of the room.

"ouch!" Cried a boy's voice.

Lilly looked up. It was Shane. "Hey baby!" She said to him and tried to peck him on the lips, but he quickly put a hand up.

"Lilly, we need to talk." He said sighing

"Okay, what's up?"

"I don't wanna see you anymore." He said.

"But, why?!" She didn't expect her boyfriend to suddenly dump her, right after she told him she loved him. That had to be it. He didn't love her back.

"I kinda met someone knew..." Shane said running his fingers through his hair and not making eye-contact.

"It's that Mitchie girl isn't it?!" Lilly shrieked.

"I didn't say that Lil." He said.

"I understand." Lilly hung her head in defeat, and walked back to her room. Now she might give Justin a chance.

Maddie looked out her window as she waited for Troy to come out of the bathroom.

He told her he had to tell her something after she came out.

The door opened breaking Maddie's thoughts and she smiled.

"So, what did you wanna tell me Troy?" Maddie batted her long eyelashes. She knew he was dating Gabriella, but still, she couldn't help but have a little bit of a crush on him.

He sat down on the King-size bed. "Well, I wanted to tell you that, I like you. More than a friend." He said.

With no warning, Maddie stared at him, and quickly pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Just then, Gabriella walked in. "Maddie, do you have any...Oh.." she started to say, but she was hypnotized, confused, and angry all at the same time. "Never mind..." She dashed out of the room, burying her face in her hands and back to her and Jason's room.

Jason stopped tuning his guitar, and stood up. "Gabriella, are you okay!?" He asked grabbing her shoulders.

He sat her down in a chair and kneeled on one knee

"T-Troy Kissed M-Maddie.." She said through sobs. "I'm going home" She said and got up. She stompted over to her suitcase and started to pack, but she felt Jason't hand on her shoulder.

"Gabriella, I know this might not be the time to tell you now, but I really don't want you to go..." He started.

"No, I-" She started to argue, but as soon as she finished saying the word "I" she felt herself being spun around into Jason's kiss. She tried to pull away at first, but then stopped. It was the best kiss she's ever had...

Jake paced the room. He wanted to be with Miley. His girlfriend. Miley. The brunette, not Kelsey. The blonde.

"Would you stop pacing?! You're making me dizzy!" Kelsey argued.

"I'll pace if I want to!" Jake yelled. He was waiting for Miley to call. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair as he held his green cell phone.

Kelsey looked at the calendar he had up as she noticed the circle around June 17th .It was June 15th.

"You're birthday's in two days?" Kelsey asked curiously.

"Why do you care?" He sneered.

Kelsey shrugged, and asked hereself the same question.

His phone rang.

Kelsey picked up her quitar and notepad when she thought Jake was gone, and started to sing. "And I could tell you, His favorite color's green, he loves to argue, born on the seventeenth. His sister's beautiful he has his father's eyes, and if you asked me if i love him, I'd lie."

"That's nice. Is that about me?" She turned around and saw Jake staring at her, leaning against a doorway. She blushed deeply, and noticed he had tears running down his face.

"uhh...No? Why are you crying?" She asked.

"I'll answer that question when you answer mine..." He said and with that, he turned around and walked away.

"So...you like me huh?" Shane walked around Mitchie looking her, up and down.

Mitchie blushed. "Maybe, maybe not..." She lied.

"Hmm..." Shane grabbed her waist, and it ended with a liplock.


End file.
